If I Didn't Know Any Better
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: A Faberry Story   Femmslash!  Rachael has been crushing on Quinn for some time now but what happens when they get assigned as duet partners? I suck at summerys! WARNING: Girl/Girl. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Faberry story so be nice... This will probably be three or four chapters :) let me know how I did**

The brunett gave the blond a hard stare. They had both been glaring at each other for well over twenty minuets now as they both cursed Mr. Shuster for forcing them together as duet partners. Nither girl knew what to say to the other so they just stared. After a few more moments of silence Rachel let out a defeted sigh.

"Look Fabray," she said in the calmest voice she could muster, but it still came out a bit icy, "We have to get this done sometime so can we both just stop acting childish and put our diffences aside for once?"

Quinn pondered this for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine Rachel. Truce… for now," she held out her hand which Rachel took and they shook on it.

"Okay, so song choices?"

Quinn tapped her pen on the tabel, "Well we could do Everything Burns by Anastacia," Rachel wrote the song title on a sheet of blank notebook paper as she added, "Oh, or Soulmate by Natasha Beddingfield,"

"Or we could go diva. Genie in a bottle?"

"What about Gaga?" Rachel asked, "Paparazzi,"

"Oh I like that," Quinn replied with a smile.

"_I'm your biggest fan I'll fallow you until you love me," _Quinn sang,_ "Papa-"_

"_Paparazzi," _Rachel chimed in,_ "Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be, your papa-"_

"_Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind,"_

"_But I wont stop until that boy is mine,"_

"_Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi," _They sang together laughing.

"That sounded pretty good," Quinn admitted.

"Our voices just go so well together," Rachael added and the blond nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Quinn's phone began ringing, blarring Brittney Spear's Lucky as loud as it would play making the blond flush with embarassment. "I'm sorry," She mummbled, "I forgot to turn it off," She silenced the phone just as the brunett got an idea in her head.

"Wait Quinn that's brilliant! Forget Paparazzi! We should do Lucky! It's a song that fits both of us don't you think?"

"Wow Rach, that's a pretty good idea," she admitted, "I'm all for it,"

"It's settled then," she confirmed, "Were doing Spears."

* * *

><p>Rachel had to admitt that this assignment wasn't such a bad thing. She had always had a thing for the blond but was to stubborn to admit it. This was just an extra excuse to spend more time with her and get her to not hate her so much. As she sat on Quinn's bed,stairing at the blond who was looking gorgous, Rachel was a bit flustered by the sudden urge she had to kiss her.<p>

"Um, you okay Rach?" Quinn asked when she noticed the other girls stare.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm cool. Sorry bout that. From the top?" She asked.

Quinn restarted the music and Rachel began singing but she was to distracted by the images of Quinn dancing threw her mind that she was out of pitch and some of her words were wrong. The blond stopped the music.

"Get your head in the game Rachel. Your obviously distracted," she pointed out, "What's up?" The past few days, they had become sort of like friends, Quinn and Rachel, and they knew they could go to one another to vent if needed but there was no way the brunett could vent to her new friend about this.

"Nothing," she replied, "Nothing at all,"

The blond sighed, knowing she was going to get nothing out of her so she pushed play on the CD player.

Quinn's lushous pink lips, glittering with lip gloss, curved into a smile at Rachel, a smile she could not resist, as she said, "Come one Rachel you got this okay?" However when the time came to sing, Rachel couldn't find her voice.

"Damn it Berry!" Quinn cursed shaking Rachel out of her dazed. "What the hell is up today? Your not acting like yourself."

The blond stepped tward the brunett, closing the gap between them. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or just stand there like an idiot? I'm trying to help you Rachel. Rather you think so or not I don't hate you. I kind of like the friendship we have here, now spill!" That was all the encouragement Rachel needed as she leaned forward and locked lips with one very shocked Quinn Fabbray. The blond was far to shocked to move. She didn't mind the kiss, in fact, she liked it. She just haden't expected it. After a few seconds, Rachel pulled away; shocked at what she had just done.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm soo sorry," her voice cracked as she began backing away from Quinn, tward the door.

"Wait Rachel," she tried to say but Rachel wouldn't listen.

"I'm so so sorry," she said and dashed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! so many people are fallowing this already. And four reviews already? Thanks guys! New chapter just for you! Thanks for the encouragement!**

I'm so stupied!" Rachel sobbed into her pillow. She could not believe she had kissed Quinn. Quinn Fabray, one of the most popular girls in school. Rachel knew she had probably made one of the biggest mistakes she could have possibly ever made. Her phone was ringing again but she didn't even look at it. It had rang at least fifteen times now but she just let the machine take the call for her as she continued her sobbing. A slight tapping sound on her bedroom door made her sit up and wipe her tears away fast.

"Yes?" she called, her voice still a bit shaky. One of her dads opened the door just a little bit and said, "Honey, you have a visitor," Rachel groned and rested her head against her headboard. "Tell them to go away,"

"She said its important,"

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"Go on in," she heard her dad say as the door opened all the way and his footsteps echoed down the hall. In Rachel's doorway stood the one and only Quinn Fabray. She wore the same white shirt and red skirt as earlier, her hair sporting a red hair bow but she wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked concerned.

"Can I talk to you Rachel?" she asked, chewing nervously on her bottem lip. Rachel on the other hand was mortifyed. She didn't know what was going to come next. She half expected Quinn to hit her or something bazar like it. When Rachel gave no answer Quinn sighed, venturing farther into the room.

"Please?" she asked and finally Rachel nodded. The blond sat on the edge of the bed making Rachel a bit uncomfortable. "I tried to call you," she confessed, "I lost track of how many times." Rachel picked up the device and sure enough, sixteen missed calls, all from Quinn. She said nothing.

"So… you kissed me," the blond stated simply.

"Quinn please," Rachel whispered, "I said I was sorry." She turned her head away from the girl, fresh tears stinging her eyes. Quinn reached over, lighly taking the brunetts chin between her fingers. She turned Rachel's face to look into her tear-filled eyes before leaning in and pressing a gental kiss upon her quivering lips.

"You know," she whispered into the other girls ear, "Rachel Fabray has a nice ring to it." When a soft blush spread over the brunetts face, the blond chuckled and kissed her once more.

"I don't understand," Rachel whispered, "You… you like me,"

"More than you know Rach. More than you know,"

"So are we-like- together now?"

Quinn nodded, "But promise not to tell anyone okay. You saw what happened with Kurt. This way no one gets hurt. Kay?"

"Okay," she agreed kissing her new girlfriend (more passionatly this time) once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WARNING: Okay I couldn't help it... there is some smut in this chapter. It's not graphic or anything but its there so if it makes you uncomfortable don't read any farther.**

Rachel sat in the stands of one of the last football games of the year but she was not watching the game. She was watching her girlfriend of eight weeks bounce around in her way to tight Cheerios uniform. The fabric clung to her in so many ways, revealing the utter perfectness of her body. The cheers she was doing didn't help much with all of the bouncing around she was doing. Rachel was seriously turned on. The clock sounded, indicating it was half time and Quinn gestured for her to come down to the gate and when she did, Quinn grabbed her hand and drug her under the bleachers.

"No one can see us here," she whispered as Rachel giggled in her ear. She claimed the blonde's lips in her own, something she had wanted to do for at least an hour now. She hated sneaking around because it made her feel as if Quinn wasn't proud to have her as a girlfriend but she understood the real meaning. The blonde pinned the brunette's hands to the walls and trailed wet kisses down her neck making the other girl moan softly. She nipped softly at the fist soft spot she found making Rachel squeal and squirm under Quinn's touches.

"You like that don't you Rach?" she practically growled nipping at her flesh again, letting go of one of Rachel's wrist to trail her fingers down the girl's chest.

"You have no idea how turned on your making me," Rachel breathed flushing red.

Quinn bit down gently on Rachel's lower lip in response. She used hand to kneed one of the brunette's breasts making her screech.

"Shh," Quinn warned, "Someone will hear!"

"How do you expect me not to scream when you're doing _that,_" she hissed back.

An evil smirk played on the blonde's lips as she repeated the action, silencing the other girls moans with her lips.

"I'll get you Fabray," Rachel swore gripping the girl's hip with her free hand, inching it lower, stroking the exposed skin of Quinn's inner thigh.

The two girls lips collided again, tongues darting in and out, fighting for dominance as Rachel's hand roamed over the blonde's skin as she got braver and braver with her positioning. The blond pressed herself closer to Rachel's hand with a groan.

"Oh my Gaga," came a gasp from beside them as both of their heads shot over to look at a mortified Kurt. Next to him stood a wide eyed Santana, mouth gaping.

"Uhm… urm… uh…" Kurt was trying to say something but it just wouldn't come out. The girls exchanged glances, both beat red with embarrassment.

"Uh… Coach Sylvester is looking for you…" Santana finally said and with one more look at Rachel, Quinn raced off, leaving the brunette to deal with all the questions. Santana raced after her leaving just Rachel and Kurt.

"I can explain!" Rachel offered quickly.

"Then start talking!"

"Well remember when we got picked to be duet partners? Well I don't know, it just sort of... happened,"

"What happened?"

"Well… we kissed and it just sort of escalated from there…" she was silent for a moment the added, "I can _NOT_ believe you saw that,"

Kurt smirked. "Oh I have seen far worse under here than that." When Rachel gave him a questioning look he shook his head and said, "Don't ask…"

"Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"I wouldn't do that Rachel. I know firsthand about this kind of stuff. You know that."

She hugged him. "Thanks Kurt,"

"But hey, aren't you glad someone knows now?" The brunette nodded.

"Oh, and for the record, I'm here if you need to talk,"

"Thanks again."

* * *

><p>Back on the field, Santana had some questions of her own for Quinn.<p>

"What that hell was that?" she hissed in a low voice.

"Drop it," Quinn warned, shooting daggers at Santana.

"No! I want to know what the hell you were doing swapping spit with Rachel freaking Berry. I didn't think you swung that way Q."

"You got a problem with it Santana?"

"That you were just kissing a girl? No. That you were kissing Rachel? Yes! That's gross Quinn!"

"At least she's not stupid with a capital S." She shot back. She knew about Santana and Brittany. They didn't hide it as well as they thought. Santana gave a confused look, but only for a second. Then her face fell into a sneer.

"You take that back Fabray!"

"You take it back!" Defeated, Santana and Quinn both took back what they had said and stopped their fighting.

"Don't tell," Santana pleaded.

"I won't tell if you won't,"

"It's a deal then," and they shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Let the angst begin! Oh yeah, longislandhottie9 helped inspire this!**

"Hey babe. Where are you?" Rachel asked lying on her bed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I just got out of the shower so I should be there in half an hour okay?"

"Kay. I'll miss you until then."

Quinn giggled into the receiver. "I love you baby,"

"Love you too Quinn."

* * *

><p>About twenty five minutes later, a soft knock sounded on Rachel's bedroom door.<p>

"Come in," she called. She was curled up into a ball on top of her fuzzy pink comforter, her eyes closed of course, day dreaming about her girlfriend. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her as Quinn nuzzled her face into the nape of Rachel's neck. "Tired?" she asked with a small laugh.

"No, just day dreaming is all," Rachel turned her head to face the girl, giving her a quick kiss in the process.

"Oh really? About what?"

"You of course," Their lips were locked in a matter of seconds but didn't last long. "We have to go,"

"But the movie doesn't start for another hour," Rachel whined.

"We have to leave now if we want to make it in time," Quinn reminded, "As much as I would love to just lay here and make out with you all night, we did promise Brittany and Santana we would be there,"

"Fine," Rachel pouted but stood up and followed the blonde out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they were seated and the lights were dim, Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel's and squeezed gently. All threw the movie, she would occasionally glance over at Rachel and blow her a kiss or smile and whisper I love you. It was hard for Rachel to concentrate on the movie with Quinn right beside her but she did her best.<p>

Santana and Quinn had to stop for a bathroom brake on the way out of the theater but the other two girls didn't mind waiting outside.

"What's taking so long?" Brittany complained.

"I don't know but I'll go check."

When Rachel opened the bathroom door, the first thing she heard was, "Come on. Rachel can't be the only girl you have ever kissed." The comment had come from Santana and Rachel inched the door open farther to get a better look.

"Well it's true," Quinn replied, her hands were on her hips.

"Well then, you have never had a true girl kiss," the Latino teased.

"Shut up Santana!"

"Come on Q. You have to at least kiss one other girl."

"Well then, come here," Quinn challenged leaning closer to the girl.

"If you insist," was the only thing Santana said before closing the distance between her and the blonde and claiming her lips.

The sight was pure agony to Rachel. How could Quinn do that to her? She closed the door silently and walked right past Brittany to the door, not saying a word. Quinn had driven so she couldn't just leave on her own and she really needed a shoulder to lean on. She flipped open her cell phone and after a moment dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Um Hi. Kurt? It's Rachel. Do you think you could come get me? I'm at the movies."

"Yeah I can do that. Blaine is over here but you can come over if you want."

"Good, 'cus I really need to talk to someone."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: More Angst! I love writting this! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and encouraged me to keep writting! It means a lot to me!**

"Wait a minute… she did what?"

"Don't make me say it again Kurt," Rachel pleaded, "It hurts to think about it!"

"Sorry Rach. I just find that hard to believe!"

"Bitch," Blaine muttered under his breath, "You deserve better than that Rachel."

"I thought she really liked me." Rachel sobbed, hugging her knees. The three of them were in Kurt's basement and Rachel was curled up in one of the big arm chairs while Kurt and Blaine were on the love seat. Ironic, she thought to herself bitterly.

"I'm sorry you guys," She wiped away the tears streaking her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Don't be," they said in unison.

"It's fine Rachel. You have a right to be upset."

"Yeah," added Kurt, "I would be pretty pissed off if someone did that to me!"

A silence fell over the room as the brunette sniffed away the rest of her emotion.

"What did you say to her?" Kurt finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing. I ran out as soon as I saw and called you."

"You should have confronted her!" Blaine exclaimed throwing his hands in the air dramatically, "I would have."

"Yeah Rachel. You need to."

"I don't know what I would say," she confessed.

"How you feel."

"That's not that easy you know,"

"I know, but it has to be done."

Rachel only nodded. Her phone began to buzz violently in her pocket making her jump.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

Rachel's face lost all of its color. "It's-it's her,"

"Answer it!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"You answer it!" she shot back thrusting the vibrating phone in his direction.

"Speaker phone!" Blaine demanded as Kurt flipped the phone open but said nothing.

"Rachel? Rachel where are you? I'm so worried! You just up and disappeared. What happened? What's wrong?" Quinn sounded frantic but Rachel said nothing, only glared at the device.

"She's with me Quinn," Kurt replied.

"Kurt?" the blonde asked in a confused tone, "Why do you have Rachel's phone? How did she get there?"

"I have the phone because she doesn't want to talk to you," he spat making Rachel cringe. "And she's here because she called me and asked me to come get her."

"Let me talk to her!" The blonde demanded in an icy voice. "I want to know why she just up and disappeared like that. What the fuck is her problem?"

"You should know Quinn! You should know! Anyways, she is denying to speak with you at this time so try again later. Aura-vou!"

"Wait Ku-"

The phone clicked shut before the sentence was finished and Rachel smiled. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Not a problem sweetie."

"I really don't want to go home but I feel like I'm intruding so-"

"Rachel! Chill! You're not intruding."

"Yeah, we don't mind,"

"Anyways, you don't have to go home. Text your dads and tell them your crashing her tonight," Kurt suggested.

"Thanks Kurt."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they heard footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps belonged to none other than Quinn Fabray.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt asked, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm here to talk to Rachel," was her succinct reply.

"I thought I told you-"

"Kurt," came Rachel's gentle voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "its fine. Calm down." He backed off a little bit but still stood beside the brunette, supporting her.

"What do you want Quinn?" she asked in an exhausted voice.

"To know what's wrong. You just left. What happened?"

"Don't play games with me!" the other girl commanded, her calm demeanor suddenly changing. "I saw you and Santana in the bathroom! I'm not blind and I'm not dumb either. I heard EVERYTHING! You could have said no, that you were perfectly content with me but did you? No! You went along with it!"

"Rachel… I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything! It was just-"

"Didn't mean anything?" Rachel shouted, "If it didn't mean anything you wouldn't have done it!"

"But you mean so much to me," Quinn protested but Rachel was buying none of it.

"If I meant that much to you," she managed to grit out, "Then you would have no problem showing me off instead of hiding in that stupid closet of yours and making me feel like crap!"

Quinn was stunned. She stood there speechless, not knowing what else to say.

"Just go away Quinn! I don't want to talk to you right now! Maybe not even ever!"

Quinn raced up the basement steps, sobbing and all Rachel felt was numb. She collapsed onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: DISCLAIMER! I do not own Glee or the song If I Didn't know any better by Alison Krause! **

**Short Chapter. I know. Sorry :(**

Rachel had spent the rest of the weekend at Kurt's. She was grateful she hadn't had to go home. She was still heartbroken over Quinn and during Glee practice that Monday, she refused to look at her. Mr. Shuster's assignment for the week was life lessons. Rachel thought it was ironic but she had the perfect song for it. When Tuesday rolled around, she was ready.

"Mr. Shuster," she said as soon as she walked into the choir room. She had been the last one it which made it perfect, "I have my song for this week's assignment. It's was a life lesson I learned the hard way."

"The floor is yours Rachel."

Kurt gave her a thumbs up as the piano started playing. She looked directly into Quinn's eyes, the eyes she had fallen for, and began to sing.

_I turned around  
>Before I could run I found you already settled down in the back of my mind<br>I know this is just a customary feelin'  
>The moon is our deceiver that will leave you running blind<em>

_Your heart is pullin'_  
><em>If I didn't know any better<em>  
><em>I'd be fallin'<em>  
><em>Deeper and deeper it's true<em>  
><em>I'd hear it callin'<em>  
><em>If I didn't know any better<em>  
><em>And I'd be in love with you<em>

_Didn't want to_  
><em>Look in the eyes of the one that I would be drawn to<em>  
><em>I'm a moth lost in a fire<em>  
><em>And I know this is just a beautiful illusion, a case of the confusion, between love and desire<em>

_Your heart is pullin'_  
><em>If I didn't know any better<em>  
><em>I'd be fallin'<em>  
><em>Deeper and deeper it's true<em>  
><em>I'd hear it callin'<em>  
><em>If I didn't know any better<em>  
><em>And I'd be in love<em>

_When the flame burns out_  
><em>And finally settles down<em>  
><em>And you'd forget I ever came around<em>

_Your heart is pullin'_  
><em>If I didn't know any better<em>  
><em>I'd be fallin'<em>  
><em>Deeper and deeper it's true<em>  
><em>I'd hear it callin'<em>  
><em>If didn't know any better<em>  
><em>And I'd be in love with you<em>

_I turned around_  
><em>Before I could run I found you already settled down in the back of my mind.<em>

Bye the end of the song, Rachel was crying. She couldn't help it. All of her feelings had finally come out and at that moment, staring into the blondes eyes, she forgave her. She saw how pained she looked and she realized how she had taken it too far. Rachel felt terrible and couldn't stand it anymore. The brunette had known better than to fall in love with the blonde. She knew she wasn't good enough and she told herself so many times but in the end, she couldn't help it.

"I still love you," she whispered before spinning around and racing away from all of the eyes watching her, away from the pain, the guilt, and the love.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Major Fluff alert!**

The next day Kurt had to drag Rachel into the choir room but he got her there. Nobody said anything to Rachel about the previous day. They all knew it was best just to leave it alone. All was silent in the room until Mr. Shuster came in asking if anyone was ready. Quinn raised her hand.

"Before I sing, I have to say something," She said as she stood before the crowed. Rachel's eyes were automatically drawn to the beauty that was Quinn Fabray. Her blond locks hung down over her shoulders for a change and she wore a knee high silver dress with white stockings and black high heels. She was definently a sight and Rachel couldn't help but stare.

"This week is all about life lessons right? And you learn a life lesson when you make a mistake. Well I made the biggest mistake of all, one that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Truth is everyone, I fell in love with someone. Someone in this room. That someone was Rachel Berry," Quinn looked at Rachel with a small smile as gasps of confusion and low murmurs cascaded through the crowed.

"Yes you heard right. I'm in love with Rachel. Well another someone in this room kept making fun of me for it and saying that I wasn't really in love with Rachel and we would never last. Finally they said I had never really kissed a girl just by kissing Rachel. I wanted, _needed,_ to prove them wrong. I needed to prove I loved Rachel more than anything so I did something stupid and I kissed the very person poking fun at me: Santana."

There were more gasps rippling through the crowed by that point but Quinn continued.

"Rachel saw me and of course was heartbroken and I feel terrible! I love her more than anything and here I am kissing another girl. The thought makes me want to be sick. I know that she will probably never forgive me but I will love her forever anyways. I will love no one else. Rachel, this song is for you. I'm so _so_ sorry,"

_Princess  
>You contemplate you fate for hours<br>Locked inside the tallest tower  
>Where you stay<br>Princess  
>You wear a crown that's made of flowers<br>Waiting for someone to save you  
>Each and every single day<em>

_I took a chance_  
><em>And I'll try my best to blow it<em>  
><em>To make amends<em>  
><em>When it's way too late to fix this<em>  
><em>Take a breath of the heavy air<em>  
><em>And try my best to just pretend there's no one there<em>  
><em>Shut them out again and I'm trying not to miss you<em>  
><em>I'm busy looking for another place to run to<em>  
><em>And rock bottom isn't very far<em>  
><em>Cause all they are are broken dreams and shattered hearts<em>

_Princess_  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>You know you are<em>  
><em>As legends say it from afar<em>  
><em>So come over to your window<em>  
><em>And you'll see me standing on the ground below<em>  
><em>Waiting for<em>  
><em>A chance to ride away so we can<em>  
><em>Take all of this in our past<em>  
><em>And put it all behind our backs and go<em>

_I took a chance_  
><em>And I'll try my best to blow it<em>  
><em>To make amends<em>  
><em>When it's way too late to fix this<em>  
><em>Take a breath of the heavy air<em>  
><em>And try my best to just pretend there's no one there<em>  
><em>Shut them out again and I'm trying not to miss you<em>  
><em>I'm busy looking for another place to run to<em>  
><em>And rock bottom isn't very far<em>  
><em>Cause all they are are broken dreams and shattered hearts.<em>

"I don't hate you Quinn," Rachel said after a moment of silence, "I do still love you,"

"Well in that case," the blond said with a relieved smile, "Will you go to prom with me?"

**AN: Dont you love Cliff hangers :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer! oh yeah... more fluff! :D**

"Well in that case," the blond said with a relieved smile, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Are-are you serious?"

"Of course baby."

"But isn't it your dream to be prom queen?"

"Well," the blonde said with a mischievous smile, "It wouldn't be a dream come true if you weren't up there with me, right by my side, as _my_ queen."

"I-I don't know what to say," Rachel confessed with misty eyes. Quinn Fabray had just confessed her love for her in front of the entire glee club and now she was asking _her_, Rachel Berry, to prom. It must be a dream.

"This is where you say yes Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, shoving the now standing brunette closer to the blonde.

"Yes!" Rachel screeched throwing her arms around Quinn, "I will go to prom with you!"

The room erupted in cheers and claps as the two girls kissed. When they did break away, Rachel turned to Kurt and said, "Well, if I'm going to prom with the most perfect girl ever, then I'm going to need your help to make me beautiful!"

"Baby, you are beautiful," Quinn whispered, leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder making her blush slightly.

"I agree with Quinn but you can count me in!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Is it just me or am I failing at this? :/ Suggestions are welcome!**

"Kurt," Rachel gasped staring at her reflection in the full length mirror in Kurt's basement, "This is my dream dress!" she exclaimed doing a little twirl.

"I know," was the reply she received and she giggled a little, spinning and twirling in front of the mirror. It was the night of prom and even though she was nervous, she was excited too.

"I feel like a princess!"

"You're supposed to."

Ever since Rachel had been a little girl, her favorite movie had always been Beauty and the Beast. She admired Belle and the princess was sort of like an idol to her. Rachel used to dream that she was Belle and when she was eight years old she had begged her dads for a dress just like the one Belle wore when she danced with Prince Adam. She didn't know how Kurt had done it, but he managed to get her a dress that looked just like it. There were a few differences but it didn't matter to Rachel. It was her dream dress and she was finally getting a chance to wear it. Her hair was curled on the top of her head, her bangs hanging down into her face and she looked amazing.

"Come one," Kurt said grabbing her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs. I still have to get ready and besides, you're going to have a royal entrance because I said so."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her best friend but followed him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Stay here," Kurt instructed, pulling her out of sight from anyone downstairs.<p>

"Kurt stop being a diva and hurry up," Finn called from the bottom of the stairs making everyone laugh.

"Shut up Finn! Perfection takes time!"

"But I bet you're already perfect!" This came from Blaine making Kurt blush a little.

"Don't come down 'till I say," he instructed before he skipped down the stairs.

"And I was right," Blaine gasped a little and Rachel giggled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh shush."

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm hiding," Rachel called back.

"Well stop hiding so I can see you!"

"Kurt can I come down now?"

"No!"

"Why?" she wined back.

"Oh fine. Get ready everyone," he instructed, "Because here comes this evenings princess."

That was her cue to walk out of the shadows and down the stairs. Everyone's eyes on her made her feel a bit uneasy, even more so when they began gasping.

"Beautiful," Quinn finally said, once her girlfriend reached the bottom.

"Thank you," the brunette replied with a small flush.

"Ready to go my queen?" the blond asked and practically pulled her out the door before she could answer.


End file.
